


Distant Dream

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Code Black AU, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Heroric Spirit Christa Lorenson, Magus Neal Hudson, Saber Christa Lorenson, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal had run away from being a magus, inheriting his position as the Hudson heir as a magi family in England. And yet, here he was, his Servant's back towards him as she turned toward the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you spend most the last couple of weeks reading the Fate/stay night (Fate route) visual novel. I had wanted to post this earlier, but I found it lacking. However, with the recent distressing news, I didn't care anymore. Please read and review.

_Distant Dream_

 

              He had never thought about becoming a Magus.

              He had been determined to stray the path that had dominated his father’s life,

              And yet…

              There she was. Standing before him, her face towards the sun.

              Her name was on his lips, but he could not call out. All he could do was breathe and stare at her back, proud and unwavering as the blond Servant stared at the last sun she would ever see.

              _Saber…_ Neal thought. His eyes closed in an attempt to stifle the cry from his lips. She was about to leave. The young doctor had already felt the burn of the Command Seals fade away as the Holy Grail was destroyed. His pained dark brown eyes looked toward his Servant – no, more than that. She had always been more to him that a heroic spirit summoned to this distant place and time. To grant a wish that could not be completed in life, heroes from myths and legends, and history, came to life again in the form of heroic spirits. To complete a wish that could not completed in life. The situation had been explained to Neal many times by his estranged father. In his mind, the young English doctor could see his father’s face, dismissive about his son’s dreams. _“You are a magus, Neal.”_ Their family, the family that he was born into, had been a noble family of magi. It was expected for the son of Peter Hudson, one of the most famous professors at the Clock Tower, that he would pursue a life of solitude and study, hiding in plain sight and thinking nothing of the humans born without the ability to produce magic that lived beside them.

              Neal had wanted a different path. He had decided from an early age that he would become a doctor, and not pursue magic or be involved in the Holy Grail War, which his father had told him repeatedly that he must win to gain the honor of their family’s name. Only his mother understood. Asra Hudson, also a magus but who was fond of humans and understood her son’s desires, gave him her blessing. _“There is more to life than a Magic Circuit,”_ she had told him before the young English boy he had been then had left for his studies.

              How many years had it been since then? Neal was certain that his father would know that his estranged son that had decided to practice emergency medicine in America had been one of the last Masters in the Holy Grail War. It was a war that required the existence of seven magi and seven Servants. Heroes from the past, present, and even future, came to the summons of the Holy Grail to fulfill a wish that they had not been able to complete in their lives. The Masters were also chosen by the Grail, a random selection not made by talent or how many years spent preparing to win the Holy Grail War. The Masters also wanted the Grail for their own end, to gain a wish or even start all over again. The problem was, Neal had no need for the Grail.

              He had no wishes that would not be obtained through his life or hard work. He had a home, waiting for him in Angels. The dark-haired doctor could still remember of how Leanne had looked at him with suspicion when her resident had told her that he would be going to Japan and he might not be back for a while. Neal had cursed the system that had the Holy Grail War take place in Fuyuki City in Japan. A noble family that lived there still controlled that area, which was why he had to endure Leanne’s rather heated lecture before the residency director stated that she would have to let him go. Jesse had suddenly leaned into the younger doctor, whispering to him that he better send him pictures of the handsome young English gentleman in a kimono. Neal had only thinly smiled, the words caught in his throat at the lie that he was going to Japan to for a vacation – when in fact he might not come back at all.

              Death was certain if he participated in this war, and he had to. There was no way to undo becoming a Master. Neal had no objective in the war, seeking only to survive and firmly not be associated with magi as soon as the Holy Grail appeared. But yet…

              Despite his running, his fate had been determined when Neal had accidently summoned his Servant.

              He could remember now, even after fifteen days of mortal combat with Servants and Masters that almost left him dead and his own Servant bleeding beside him as he desperately tried to call out to her, of the night she had been summoned.

              Wearing a light blue dress, with a white tie in her hair. Her blue eyes locking onto his as Neal stood dumbfounded at the young woman before him. A sword was in her hand, light and gleaming like silver with a leaf-like pattern on the hilt. Her blonde hair was soft and several stay hairs laid against her neck. _I thought she was beautiful,_ Neal thought as he stared at the beautiful, brave, and amazing Servant before him. _No._ For a long time she had not been a Servant to him. Yes, Servants were often treated as tools to Masters to obtain the Holy Grail, but Neal had thought of his Saber as something completely different. The hero of the sword, the strongest of all Servants, had been a mystery to him at first. The blonde heroic spirit had been insistent on calling him Master, and then more infuriatingly, Dr. Hudson when she found out that he was a doctor.

           For some reason, Neal had been in possession of a former belonging of hers, which had been the catalyst for her summoning despite the doctor not having trained in magic since he was a teen. He had been stunned when his Servant glanced at his belonging in subdued sadness, looking at the wooden truck that his mother had given to him as a child in his hands as the blond Saber didn't meet his eyes. She confessed, with bated breath with never-ending sadness, that the toy had once been her son's.The ER doctor-turned-magus stared at his Servant in shock, about to pull the childhood toy out of her sight when Saber stopped him, touching his hand ever so gently as a sudden smile framed her face. _"It makes me happy,"_ she had said quietly, unaware of Neal's trembling heart, _"that a belonging of my son's made another young boy happy. A boy who became my Master." And...something else?_ Neal had wondered, before banishing the thought from his mind. He knew that a romance with a spirit from a distant path would end in tragedy, and yet, somehow his heart - which had refused to practice magic and participate in the Holy Grail War - refused to listen.

          Neal had admitted to himself early on that there was something that attracted him to Saber – was it the way that she fought her enemies, or how she appeared to be genuinely interested in the in his life, and of the medicine that he practiced. Soon it appeared that Dr. Neal Hudson found himself in love with a heroic spirit that was so kind and brave at the same time. His heart ached for her. He wanted her to be happy.

_“I feel happy when I see your smile, Neal.”_

       Servants did not dream. They did not need it, as they were dead, summoned only in spirit to win the Holy Grail. And yet Neal’s bond with the young Servant had been deep from the moment she had entered his life.

       Christa. That was her name. Her name when she had life within her body had been Christa Lorenson. For some reason the name haunted Neal, and he did not know why until he remembered learning in med school about learning the history of emergency medicine. Christa Lorenson had been a major figure in the development of emergency procedures used in the present twenty-first century. Through her memories – feeling her agony and despair as the dark-haired mage saw through the memories of the young woman – he saw of how her young son had died from a yet unnamed disease, her husband abandoning shortly afterward. Then, the war that divided the thirteen colonies against the British had occurred, and the young woman had decided to change her life. Legends of her skill and bravery, daring to go where not even George Washington would strike, never leaving patients to die and trying to save as many lives as she could. No one knew, however, that the young doctor who had suddenly joined the volunteers was a woman. The man who was always by their side and never faltering even as the volunteers shouted for their comrade to move, before getting shot, was more than simply soft and kind-looking. Neal…was actually more spell binded by Christa – his beloved Christa – as she managed to create what was now known as emergency medicine.

       She was found out. Neal remembered his horror as he witnessed Christa’s last memory. Standing with her feet bound beneath the cold snow, her feet raw and blistered as she was held behind like a criminal as the imposing figure of George Washington stood in front of her with a rifle in his hand. There was no fear in her eyes. Neal could only swallow a scream as the rifle was slowly raised to Christa’s chest. For a moment, it seemed as if Christa could see him.

       But it all faded to black when the shot rang out, and the blood stained onto the ground.

       Neal loved her. He loved her as she was now, by his side, as he loved her when seeing her memories. But the brave woman had told him that she did not need a second life, no matter how much he pleaded with her. It was ironic to him that he who the one who had the least to lose from not obtaining the Grail, had everything to lose now as he stared at the object of his love and affection. Christa loved him as well. He remembered of how it had felt to wake up beside her, her fingers coming his hair as she leaned in to kiss him. _“I love you more than my heart…my dear, dear Neal.”_

       It would not be fair to the other souls to have a second life. She had said those words. Her blue eyes had drowned in sadness, and Neal kissed her tears away as his Christa, his partner, told him that she could not live again. _“I do not need the Grail,”_ she had whispered softly into his ear as they lied side by side. _“The dream that I have is already by my side.”_

       Neal had smiled. A true smile that spoke of the pure love that he had for the woman beside him as he leaned in to breathe her in. Now, the same woman who captured his heart turned to him.

      The wind was softly blowing in her hair, and her blue eyes that Neal loved so much were gentle. Her soft hands were placed against her heart as she looked at him with her eyes pure with love.

      “Neal.” A smile was on her lips. They stood together for a moment, not moving from the place near the temple. The sun was shining in front of them, and Neal allowed himself to move forward. Their eyes connected, warm and full of sorrow and yet of also no regrets. Slowly, their forehead connected. It was a form of intimacy that had become a part of them, and Neal felt strange peace as he and Christa stood silent for a couple of moments. Christa’s blue met Neal’s, never leaving his. With a voice of no regret, she said, “I love you.”

      A smile was on her face as they softly kissed. Their lips pressed together for a moment, lingering impossibly long before Neal pulled away.

     “I love you,” he whispered to Christa. He held her tightly, feeling her spirit begin to disappear. “I love you so much, Christa.” _All the things I could not say…I will say them now._ “You said…that the bonds of everyone around us are always connected…and if we look up at the same sky, our thoughts and feelings connect to that people so dear to us.” Light blinded him, and Neal could feel Christa slipping away from him. For some reason, a strange peace enveloped him as he opened his eyes to find the bright light of Christa fading away. “As long as we look up at the same sky, our feelings…our thoughts…will never fade. We will always be together.”

     Faintly, Neal could feel Christa’s hand caress his face. Gentle fingers caressed his skin, and Neal could feel the gentleness fade away. _Always,_ a whisper echoed through the air. Neal imagined he could feel Christa’s smile. _Always._

    The promise echoed in his mind even as Neal felt the presence of the Servant Saber, and Christa Lorenson, faded away.


End file.
